


29th January

by ShoyDragon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, John Watson's Blog, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoyDragon/pseuds/ShoyDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'I met Sherlock Holmes two years ago today...'</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	29th January

_29 th January_

> I met Sherlock Holmes two years ago today.

John stopped and stared at the cursor as it blinked at him from the end of the first sentence he had written for his blog since June. Six months had passed – six months of pain and guilt and heartache and the feeling that he had failed the most important person in his life – and yet here he was again, turning to his blog in a vain attempt to understand what was going on in his head. Loathe though he was to admit it, Ella had been at least a little right; writing about what was happening had helped John cope with being thrown back into civilian life, and now more than ever he needed to move on from something traumatic. Blogging about Sherlock had brought him from the brink of losing his mind before, perhaps now it would help again…

> I never properly thanked Mike for introducing us. I guess at the time I wasn’t sure I should be thanking him, and then by the time I realized Mike deserved thanks, I was too caught up in everything to get around to it. That was life with Sherlock, though. Everything else got pushed aside.
> 
> Sometimes I wonder where I would be if I hadn’t met him. Sherlock, I mean. Before then I felt trapped, stuck in a world with no color, a life with no purpose. Sherlock gave my life purpose again. Running around after a madman gave me something to do, and helping him solve crimes gave me something to write about. Before Sherlock I thought I was never going to be anything more than a war vet with a bad limp and a shaky hand. He showed me that I was wrong.

John let out a shaky breath. He wasn’t entirely sure why he felt compelled to defend Sherlock today of all days, but it felt right.

> Some of you have asked why I still believe in Sherlock. The press would have you believe that our relationship prevented me from seeing him for the fraud they all claim he was, but they’re wrong. Sherlock Holmes was my best friend. I lived with him for eighteen months. I knew him better than any other person can ever claim, and I know he was real.
> 
> Two years ago, I met Sherlock Holmes, and he told me everything about me from just one look, knew all about my life by looking at my mobile – except he got something wrong. He was right about my service and my limp and my therapist, but he missed something, and it is that mistake that makes me so sure he was exactly what he always claimed to be. Because the thing he got wrong wasn’t a little detail that an internet search would have missed, it was significant. If he had researched me before we met, Sherlock would have known all about me, but he would have also known about Harry, and he was definitely wrong about Harry.  And it is this flaw, this mistake, this moment of human error that convinces me that Sherlock was really the person I wrote about, and not a fraud.
> 
> I met Sherlock Holmes two years ago today. I believed in him then and I believe in him now, and nothing is ever going to change that.

With a steady hand, John hit the post button and waited for the dull pain in his chest to diminish. “Happy Anniversary, Sherlock…”

His heart kept aching.

**Author's Note:**

> So today is the anniversary of the first time John met Sherlock in the BBC 'Verse, and I've decided to celebrate by writing angst! As with most of my random drabbles, this has not been beta'd or Brit-picked, so if you see something I've missed, let me know~!


End file.
